


and they were "roommates"

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: mirphy and tiff have now become wuuluuwuus





	and they were "roommates"

**Author's Note:**

> kinds like a off shoot part two? of Polaroid and blossoms...

A couple weeks after the whole fiasco about photos and album covers and blossoms and holding hands and muffins and- uhh.   
Mirphy and Tiff decided to be a thing.   
Not just already as corporeal beings but also as in a together thing.   
They are dating.   
As they call it.   
Which is basically just hanging out but the difference is gay. 

Today the date is to take place at Mirphys. She done a fancy shmancy set up with a carry out pizza and enough rentals for a bad movie marathon. Now the outfit for the occasion!   
Blank green T-shirt and kittens in space print leggings. Booyah.   
Now she just needs to wait for Tiff to show up, which should be around 15 minutes by now. Enough for some tea. 

A few seconds after the hour Tiff knocked on the door which was immediately opened.   
“HHHHEEEYyyyyyyo!” Mirphy held her arms out behind the door frame.   
“Hi.”   
“Well don’t you look very lovely.”  
“Thanks! I got this skirt on sale.”   
And she was very lovely indeed, a light pink skirt and a striped blue and purple tank top with a small bejeweled butterfly pinned onto Tiffs usual headband.

“So uh. Do you want to get started with a movie while I get the pizza heated up?” She moved aside to let Tiff in.  
“Yeah that’ll be great.”

A few hours later and an empty pizza box later, they splayed about the couch leaning on each other still watching bad movies to laugh at in second hand embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> "hey look its the gays" - penny (snapcube) parker


End file.
